


Are we the same??

by itslitfam



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslitfam/pseuds/itslitfam
Summary: I wonder if they think of me too.





	Are we the same??

**Author's Note:**

> Not fifty shades, just random writing but could still be appplicable. 
> 
> AO3 would not let me save the work without a fandom.

Everyone always said things happen when you least expect them.  
They always said things but I never realised a thing in my life could be a who. 

I wasn't looking for you, nor did I realise you were someone I would want to look for.  
There was nothing about you that I thought I needed and yet I needed everything about you.

There was something in your eyes, the way they held their gaze even when I turned away mine,  
They could see right through me as if reading me was what you were meant for. 

You made me feel vulnerable, you made me feel both seen and invisible all at the same time.  
And what's worse is that...I liked that it was you. 

I wasn't expecting you, I didn't want you and yet I couldn't seem to stop thinking about you. 

The thoughts weren't anything special, it was more along the thoughts of... 

" I wonder what his favourite cereal is?"  
" I wonder what music he likes and why?"  
" I wonder what his morning voice sounds like and how his hair looks in the early morning sun?" 

It started as a question and soon became my new obsession. 

I no longer wanted but now needed to know. 

I needed to know what it felt like to run my hands through his hair.  
I needed to know how his tongue felt against mine and him between my legs.  
I needed to know how his hands felt in my hair. 

I needed to know. 

But...

What I didn't know is if he wanted to know about me too. 

Did he need to know about me? 

Did he even want to know about me? 

Did he even think of me?


End file.
